


The 74th Hunger Games Cup Song

by randomkilljoy



Category: Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins
Genre: 74th Hunger Games, Gen, How Do I Tag, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Song Parody
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:36:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23897623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/randomkilljoy/pseuds/randomkilljoy
Summary: A Hunger Games parody of Cups that I wrote over a year ago. Please just read it. Also there's a lot of mentions of death and the phrase "threatened s**c*de" so warning
Kudos: 5





	The 74th Hunger Games Cup Song

**Author's Note:**

> yo i just made an ao3 account so im reposting my older fics from ffn  
> this was written over a year ago by a twelve year old girl on a bus to her basketball game oh wait that was me  
> it's not that great but just read it anyway  
> also here's the A/N i put when i first uploaded it:  
> A/N: Hi readers! This is just an idea that came to me because I saw a Divergent and Maze Runner Cup Song, but couldn't find a Hunger Games one. I thought, if I can't find one, I'll make one! So, here's my mediocre Hunger Games Cup Song. 
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own a book series or a song. Shocker.
> 
> ~~  
> so yeah i felt like i should include the original A/N

I got my ticket for the Capitol train

To eat some lamb stew on the way

And I sure would like to go home to Prim

So all of you rich sponsors whaddya say?

Climbing trees

Climbing tree-ees

I'll spend my time here climbing trees

I'm gonna honor little Rue

Kill District One and Cato too-oo-oo

But right now I'll just sleep in a tree

Rue is dead

Rue is de-ead!

She got trapped in a net, and now she's dead!

I'm gonna sing until she dies

And then I'm gonna cry-y-y

I put flowers on her body 'cause she's dead

I got my ticket to the a-re-na!

The one that's filled with lots of woods

It's got arrows, bows, and quivers

Knives and swords to give you shivers

And a spear that killed my friend Rue

Flying knife

Flying kni-ife!

Clove hit me with a flying knife!

She pinned me to the ground

But Thresh came aro-ou-und

Cato begged the Knife Girl not to die

Finale

Finale-e!

Huge wolf mutts in the finale!

They've got the eyes of little Rue

And other tributes too-oo-oo

Cato whispered "please" in the finale

Snow is mad

Snow is very mad!

We beat the system; Snow is mad!

He's gonna kill Seneca Crane

And torture us in another Games

Our threatened suicide made Snow so mad

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading this i don't know why you did


End file.
